An enterprise and/or its users may wish to secure documents or other files by requiring a password or another authentication mechanism that is designated as a requirement in order to access a particular file. In some cases a document can be protected with a password or key that must be supplied in order to open or access the document. In some cases, if such a password is compromised, access to a particular document or file can also be compromised.